The subject invention is a device structured and deployed as a vaginal exercise device. Such device is structured as a longitudinally extending hollow member that is adapted to be inserted into the vagina to be manipulated by either internally or externally directed pressures to exercise the vagina walls. More particularly, in this regard the internal vaginal muscles located within the abdomen and surrounding the vaginal cavity are considered a contractive type of muscles. This type of movement of these muscles can be by a voluntary effort. Further, this contractive muscle is the same muscle that controls the urinary tract. The vaginal muscle is usually stretched by pregnancy and natural childbirth to the point where it loses its elasticity and ability to contract. The resultant effect in many cases is to cause loss of urinary control and other matters. Thus, as can be seen, the relative strength muscle is important for the health and well-being of a female.
In relation to the subject invention, there are devices in the prior art that are structured to function as vaginal exercising devices and such devices are somewhat similar to the subject device and are longitudinally extending devices adapted to be inserted into the vagina for the exercising process. Examples of such prior art devices are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,167,938, 2,507,858, 4,768,522, 4,050,499, 3,726,273.
A review of the prior art reveals that there is no known device in the prior art that utilizes a longitudinally extending hollow tubular member which has the capability of generating differential wave-like action imparted to a fluid inside the member, or alternately, receiving differential wave action from external pressure imposed peripherally against the outer surface of the member. Additionally, no known inventions function to measure the strength of contractability of the vagina walls. The subject invention incorporates the idea and the subject apparatus is directed accordingly.
The subject invention is thus conceived as an apparatus to incorporate such features and differentiate over the prior art structures and the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.
Thus, the subject invention is an exercising device utilized for the purpose of exercising the internal abdominal muscles of a female, particularly those muscles that are located inside and around the vaginal walls. The invention is adapted to facilitate the process of exercising such muscles by the process of alternately and rhythmactically contracting and expanding the front and rear part of the vaginal cavity, thus creating a wave-like effect inside the vaginal insert of this invention.